For the Little Girl Thresh ONESHOT!
by primmyeverdeen12
Summary: This is a one-shot about the fight between Cato and Thresh. Thresh is a favorite character of mine and I hope you enjoy my story. I put lots of work into it! Please review and check out my other stories! Rated T for violence. Hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games


**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic about Thresh's fight against Cato **_SPOILER_! **I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do, please consider reading my other fanfic** Up in a Tree: Rue's POV of the Hunger Games. Hope you enjoy!

I wake up. I notice something. The tall grass seems oddly still. No breeze. The tension in the air. Immediatley I have a gut feeling someone's here. An intruder. I decide to put my bags from the feast up in a tree. I grab a couple spears and head out. I dig around in my pocket. I pull out my dried fruit and take some. I drink some water and start hunting down the intruder. I go through the remaining tributes. _Firegirl, Loverboy, District 5 girl, Cato, me_. 5 left. 19 dead.

I keep walking till I hear it. A branch snaps. I turn around, spear raised, a serious look on my face. I am face-to-face with Cato. He has a crazy look in his eyes and faintly wonder why he's mad til I remember. _I killed Clove, his fellow tribute, his lover, his girlfriend, his last piece from home. _I keep my serious face on and stare at him dead in the eye.

It's all silence till Cato speaks up,"You killed Clove."

"Well I only killed her because she killed Rue," I reply harshly.

"You're lying! She didn't kill Rue, Marvel did! Why did you think she killed that little idiot?" Cato says, with a tone of rudeness in his voice. I'm dumbstruck. I forgot why I killed her. I remain silent. Then I remember,"_We're gonna kill you just like we killed your little ally! What was her name, he one that hopped around in the trees? Rue?" _The anger of Rue's death returns to my body_._

_"_She killed Rue!" I yell at him.

"I'm trying to tell you it was Marvel! Don't you remember? Marvel's face was in the sky too.."Cato trails off. I think back to that night. I remember seeing Marvel's face in the sky and didn't think to put two and two together. Marvel must have stabbed Rue with a spear and the Katniss must have killed Marvel with an arrow. It all fits into place. I'm not going to soften up though. I will fight. I will kill Cato. I will the Hunger Games. I will win, for Rue. I shall avenge her. She shall not be forgotten.

"Katniss killed Marvel. I killed Clove. Now I will kill you!" I say to him, clearly angry.

"Bring. It. on." Cato replies through his clenched teeth. I look in his eyes and notice all of this hatred, obviously toward me and Firegirl. But at the moment, mostly me. We walk around each other, seizing each other up. The tension around us builds up. We continue to walk, waiting for someone to make the first move. After about 10 minutes of this I make my move.

I throw I spear at Cato, hoping it will go in his heart, but Cato quickly deflects it. I throw another one at him. This time, it lands deep in his arm. He screams. He's furious now. He starts throwing all sorts of weapons at me. Knives, spears, axes, and more. I am able to deflect most of them, but a knife lodges itslf deep in my calf, another in my shoulder, and another tears a hole in my jacket. I throw a spear, hoping for kill, but it lands in his knee-cap. I realize how short of weapons I am and how many he has. He very well may be my murderer but i will fight, I will avenge Rue. He throws another knnife that skims my ear and out of anger, I throw my self and him and shove him on the floor.

I start beating him up senslessly. I throw a punch square in his nose and get blood on me. I see his nose, its clearly broken. he too punches me but this punch goes straight in my chest. Winding me. I fall off of him, breathing quickly. he jumps on top of me and winds me again. He starts punching my in the face and chest. Winding me over and over again. I find some strength and get back on him. We continue like this, each other ending ontop of each other then below the other. Punching like crazy. I'm on top of Cato. He and I are beat up pretty bad. Several cuts, bruises, and broken bones. I pull out my knife and start slitting Cato's neck when he gets back on me. He starts cutting up my face while i kick him in places he doesn't like being kicked. He holds the knife up to my neck and tells me,"It's over 11. Rue's dead and soon you will be too!" Him meantioning Rue's name gives me strength. I knock him of of me and beat him up, harder than before. he does the same.

I shove my last spear straight into his leg, hoping for kill, but he just yanks it out, and with new-found strength, he gets back on top of me. "Forget it! I'm to powerful for you! Just give up!" he screams at me. I will not give up. I will fight. I will kill him. I punch him in the eye and what he does next takes me by suprise. He grabs a knife from his belt and stabs me in the stomach.

"_Dead._ That's what you are. _Dead. _I loved Clove and you took her away from me! Now I will take life away from you! Hope you had a nice life 11, because its over with!" Cato yells at me and I realize he's correct. there's no way I will be able to live. He's stabbed me deep into my stomach. There's nothing a sponser can send me or ay treatment that the Capital can do to save me. _I am dying. I will die. I didn't kill Cato. I didn't avenge Rue. I will never see my sister, Ruth, or my grandmother again. they will live a life without me. My sister may go into these Games one day and I won't be there to comfort her. And I'll never see my best bud Toby again. He was my only friend and I was his only friend. now he'll be all alone at school, mourning my death._ All these thoughts rush into my head. But only one stands out of the crowd. **I did not avenge Rue.**

"I did it Clove!I killed your murderer! He's dying!" cato yells at the sky. "Clove, sweetie, enjoy his suffering! It won't last much longer!" Cato starts laughing histerically and leaves me alone to suffer. I say my final goodbye's to my family. I send them mind messages telling them not to cry over me, to never forget me. To know that I'll always be in their hearts forever.

There's still one big thought on my mind. **I did not avenge Rue. **Just as this thouht comes to mind, Something lands beside me. A sponser gift. _Why now? Why when I'm on the verge of death? _I want to yell at Chaff. But curiosity wins out any I slowly open the gift with what energy I have left. Inside is a yellow flower and a note. I read the note, it says:

_For Rue. There's still time. Avenge her! -Chaff_

I look at the flower closely. Its a Rue! I use my last bit of energy to put the Rue flower over my heart and say as loud as I can, which is just loud enough so everyone can hear,"**For Rue!"**

I put on a smile and hold the flower close to my heart, my hands keeping it in place. My last thought forms in my mind.

_I __**did **__avenge Rue._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thresh is my favorite boy character so writing his death scene brought tears to my eyes. I hope you all enjoy this and be sure to check out my other story.** Up in a Tree: Rue's POV of the Hunger Games

**That's all for now! Have any questions? Comments? Criticism? Please review! (Criticism is accepted) Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks for reading!**

**Katie Lynn**


End file.
